Mandatory Teen Angst
by Lethal
Summary: Slightly Ooc Lily is a year below, James hasn't paid much attention to her before now. Snape plays a part in getting them to properly meet, drama and mischief ensues.Humorous at points. CH 3: Lily manages to embarrass herself terribly. rr
1. Gryffindor House Pride

Ok. So a little background on this story. I've been an L/J shipper for years. Since I was thirteen, I think, or maybe twelve. Since 2000. Anyway, I wrote a fic, some of you might have heard of it, _I Bet You Can't_. I started it when I was thirteen and I stopped writing it when I was fifteen or so. It was a huge hit on Because of that, I kept it on, even though I thought it was stupid. But 2000 reviews is just such a pretty thing. However, for one reason or another, I did something wrong and they deleted my fic. I was pretty pissed off, and I didn't think I'd be using this site again. Well, anyway, I've been at boarding school for the past year and I hadn't really been planning to write any more fics. So I was going through one of my old journals, and I found the beginning of this fic that I wrote maybe a year back. Well, I read it and I thought it was pretty good, so I decided that I might as well type it up and post it on to see what other people think. Heh. I know that was a pretty long and unnecessary explanation but I felt I needed to put that out there, just in case one of my old readers recognizes me, or just for anyone who was remotely interested. Well, here's the story! I hope you enjoy it!

Much love,

Lethe

Lily Evans slowly ascended to the library, lugging a load of books in her arms. Her long auburn locks slipped form the messy bun atop her head, falling annoyingly in front of her face. She sighed exasperatedly and trudged on.

"Hullo."

Lily looked up to see two boys smiling pleasantly at her. Both were relatively tall, within a few centimetres of each other. One had an untamed mass of jet black hair and deep, brown eyes hidden behind thin, black-rimmed squarish glasses. He was skinny, but strong looking and toned. The other one looked slightly more groomed, and more built for that matter. He had short black hair and stormy grey eyes, which were slightly intimidating.

Lily smiled weakly. "Hello James, Sirius."

"Hello fellow Gryffindor," Sirius said.

"Need any help?" James asked, motioning towards the pile of books she was carrying.

"Me? Oh, no. I'm fine," she said, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Really. Thanks."

"Well now I feel useless."

"And useless you are, Potter," a soft, snarling voice said from behind them.

They all turned to a boy sneering at them. He had long black hair matted down with grease, a long hooked nose, and fathomless black eyes.

"Shove it, Snape," Sirius snapped.

Snape smiled maliciously.

"Tsk, tsk," he clicked his tongue mockingly. "James Potter, what _are _you doing? Your parents would be very disappointed in you. Black, you should have known better, allowing him to do such a thing."

"What are you getting at, Snape?" James asked coldly.

Snape ignored him and shook his head. "Associating with a mudblood. How inappropriate."

Lily cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Watch your mouth, Snape," Sirius growled, fists clenched.

Snape grinned evilly. "I'm only trying to protect the Potter heritage. We wouldn't want the line being dirtied by a mublood, now would we? She'll destroy the Gryffindor legacy. Godric would turn in his grave!" he laughed and disappeared down the staircase.

James glared after him. He then turned to Lily, who was looking slightly bemused.

"That wasn't about anything," he said quickly, lamely. He forced a grin. "Are you absolutely sure you don't need any help? It'd be the good deed I need."

"I'm sure. Why would you need a good deed?" she asked, crinkling her nose, trying vainly to get the stray hair from her face; it was making her nose itch uncontrollably.

James laughed at her antics, and brushed her hair behind her ear. Her cheeks burned at his touch. Lily groaned internally. If there was one thing she hated about herself, it was how easily she blushed.

"To make up for what I'm about to do now. Come on Sirius," he said, running down the stairs.

"Ooh!" Sirius said gleefully. "Snake hunt!"

He ran past her and slid down the banister.

"Bye!" they both yelled simultaneously.

"Bye," she mumbled, and continues up the seemingly endless staircase; a stupid grin refusing to fade from her face.

000

"Sweet kid," Sirius remarked.

"Yeah," James said.

"She's pretty. What's her name again? Something with an 'L', I think," Sirius asked.

"Lily."

"Do you know her?"

"Vaguely. She's a year below us, a Prefect. That's where I've seen her around mostly, at the meetings. She's also very close to Julian; she usually waits for him at the edge of the Quidditch pitch after practice."  
"Well, Snape certainly knows her. Did you see how he looked at her? It was rather unsettling."

"Yes. I suppose we should keep an eye on her."

"We should. Do you reckon there was any truth in what Snape said?"

"You mean about the muggle borns? I don't suppose so. My father says he doesn't suppose is would, but there are many things I still don't understand. He always says that."

"He's probably right. Now shall we get back to our little…escapade?"

James grinned. "What do you want to do first?"

Sirius reciprocated the grin. "Well, I think it's about time Snape showed a little Gryffindor House pride."

"Too true. What do you have in mind?"

000

After Lily finally reached the library, she walked to her friends' table, sat down, and dropped her books, smiling stupidly.

"Where have you been Lily? We've been waiting for over twenty minutes!" Lily's best friend, Rebecca, exclaimed worriedly.

Lily didn't reply. She stared off into space, elated. Rebecca flipped her straight brown hair back, impatiently.

"Lily!"

"Hmm?" Lily responded absentmindedly.

Rebecca sighed and surveyed the others. Tassia just shrugged. Tassia was a Gryffindor, a year above them. She had a large mass of curly brown hair and light brown eyes that darkened dramatically when she was overly emotional. She was always happy and smiling, which made her very attractive.

Rebecca then looked at Zoë, who was immersed in her studies and hardly paying attention. Zoë was a Ravenclaw with long, straight, bluish black hair that contrasted greatly against her pale complexion. She had light grey eyes that almost looked silver. She wore hand-me-down robes, which were much too large for her petite frame.

Rebecca turned to Danielle and Shannon. They were twins, both in Hufflepuff. The looked almost exactly alike, except Shannon had a small scar above her left eyebrow. They were both rather pleasant looking, with curly dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Danielle was doodling furiously in her notebook, while Shannon looked right back at Rebecca, smiling mischievously. It was infectious. Rebecca's exasperated scowl faltered and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

Rebecca allowed herself to smile. They were all utterly hopeless. She then turned to Julian, who had an annoyingly self-satisfied and knowing grin on his face. Jules was a Gryffindor, a year above them. He had dark brown hair which he lazily let grow to right below his eyes in a way that many girls found rather sexy. He had cat-like yellow eyes, and a body built to be the greater beater he was.

Rebecca's eyes lingered on Julian for a moment, and then she shifted her gaze to Lily. She was undoubtedly pretty, maybe even beautiful. Not exactly gorgeous, but that was debatable. She had dark red hair which was a cascade of waves, which she always kept tied up. She had pouty lips which always made her look sad when she wasn't smiling and a small, slightly upturned nose with a splash of freckles across the bridge. Her most stunning feature was her eyes. She had immensely large, round eyes. They were several shades of green. Forest green lining her pupil, lime green lining her iris. Emerald green streaked with sea green. From far away they looked uniform, a strange solid green, but up close they were an array of colours. One could stare at her eyes all day, and not even begin to imagine how to describe them. However, she managed to get not many people to notice them. It was ingrained very early on in Lily (By her sister, most likely) not to look people in the eyes. Because of Lily's depressing habit to be fixated on the ground most of the time, few people besides her closest friends have seen her eyes to the fullest extent. Lily's eyes hold so much emotion, they can easily betray her. For example…

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "I know that look!"

Lily's head snapped up. "Look? What look?"

"That look you get whenever something happened with _him._"

Lily blushed. The whole table looked at her.

"I'm over him," she mumbled unconvincingly.

"Obviously not. He dragged you back in, at the very least."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

Lily looked helplessly around. "Julian," she pleaded.

Julian shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Lils, but you can't argue with a 'Claw. Besides, I rather agree."

Lily sighed. "Fine. But I hate it. He barely knows my name, if he does at all. Five years of unrequited…er…like is too long."

Zoë smiled sadly. "I know, dear. But at least you had the other _him _for a while."

"And that ended in disaster," Danielle said.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Tact, Danny, it's called tact."

"Anyway, get on with it. What did he do?" Tassia asked impatiently.

Lily recounted the story.

"How could you let Snape treat you like that? I'd cry," Zoë said.

"She doesn't cry," Danny said.

"Very true. I've known you for five years and I don't know if I've ever seen you cry. How can you just decide not to cry?" Becca asked.

"I just did."

"Why?"

"You know why," Lily muttered. She stood up. "I think I've had enough studying for one day. I'll see you all later."

With a mumble and a flick of her wand her books floated to the library desk and Lily got up and walked out. Julian stood up and chased after her.

"Come on Lily…" he began.

Just then, someone resembling Snape rushed past them on his way to the hospital wing, his skin and hair gleaming maroon and gold, cursing angrily under his breath.

Lily gasped and dropped all her parchment papers on the ground.

"Merlin…" Julian began.

They heard laughter coming up from behind them. Soon appeared James and Sirius, laughing uproariously. Julian began to laugh as well, and Lily smirked, somewhat disapprovingly. After the laughter died down James looked up at them.

"Hallo Julian! Fancy seeing you again, Lily." He said good naturedly.

"See? He knows your name." Julian said.

Lily surreptitiously pinched Julian on the side. He flinched.

"Pardon?" James said.

"Nothing," Julian said, rubbing his side.

"Wanker," Lily said, leaning into him, half smiling.

Julian grinned.

Sirius finally looked up, still hiccoughing from his laughing fit.

"Oy, Julian! Just the man I was looking for. Come here, we need to discuss some beating tactics!"

Julian marched over to Sirius, and they immediately fell into discussion. James looked at Lily and surveyed the mess of parchments.

"Well, here's something I can certainly help you with."

Lily was already lifting her wand. He bounded over to her.

"No, no, allow me," he said with mock chivalry. He waved his wand and all the parchments gathered the parchments. He gave them to her with an exaggerated bow.

"Here you are m'lady."

"Thank you, kind sir," Lily said, laughing.

Their eyes met as she took the parchments. The grin lay frozen on James' face. He stared at her, amazed. He smile faltered as she looked at him, perplexed. She then realised she had let her guard down. After what seemed like hours she broke eye contact and turned away.

"I have to go," she mumbled, her face burning.

She ran down the stairs, past Julian and Sirius, causing them both to look up. James just stared after her. The pair looked bemused.

"Oy, James. What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked.

"Have you seen those eyes? Bloody hell Sirius. Those eyes," James muttered half to himself, half to Sirius.

Julian realised what happened and grinned. He had a feeling that things would be very different for Lily from now on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Lambs to the Slaughter

** Here's the next chapter. I will update regularly now. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I also have a question. This is a long shot to the extreme, but I was wondering if anyone had a copy of _I Bet You Can't_? I sincerely doubt anyone does, but it was the first thing I wrote, and I lost it, and I'd love to be able to read it again. I know it was fairly popular, but I doubt it had staying power. Its been years. I'm just asking on the off-chance that someone has it lingering on their computer. Thanks anyway though. I hope you enjoy this installment.**

000

Lily rushed down the stars and bolted into the common room, practically yelping the password at the fat lady. She could feel her cheeks burning.

The way he had looked at her…no, she couldn't think about that. But how could she not? He looked at her like he'd never seen anyone like her in his life, yet he knew everything about her. She felt totally naked, and that was humiliating. No one had ever looked at her like that.

Her defences shot up and her embarrassment slowly transformed into indignation. He had no right to look at her like that, to judge her!

"Stupid git!" she proclaimed, slightly satisfied.

"Pardon?"

She whipped around to see Remus Lupin sitting on one of the couches, looking up from his book with a quizzical expression on his face.

If Lily could have turned any redder, she would have.

"Not you," she mumbled. "Someone else."

"Has someone been bothering you, Lily? Because we can flex our Prefect powers and see if we can't land them in detention. Or I could just sic James and Sirius on them." Lupin grinned at her.

Lily smiled involuntarily.

"No, don't bother yourself about me, Remus, I was just…"

But Remus never found out what she was going to say because at that moment the portrait hole swung open and Lily let out a strangled yelp and scurried up the stairs to her room.

In walked Sirius and Julian. Sirius wore an amused expression while Julian was sporting a satisfied grin. Trailing behind them was James, in a bit of a daze.

He seemed to shake it off though, and he turned to Remus.

"Did a girl named Lily come through here? Red hair…"

A look of realization dawned on Remus. "Oh, so you're the stupid git?"

"I am not," said James, though without much conviction.

"Well, it rather depends on who you ask. Most would agree with your assertion, Moony."

"Sod off Sirius," James said good-naturedly.

He sat down and rested his head on the table. "Me mum thinks I'm quite charming," he mumbled, feeling suddenly drained.

After a moment, his head shot up sharply. "She called me a stupid git?"

Remus shrugged. "She wasn't too specific. What did you do to her, anyway?"

"Nothing! She just looked at me, and well, I've never seen anything like it…" he trailed off.

"Like what? Did you get a peek down her blouse?"

"No, no, nothing like that. It was…her eyes."

"Oh, is that what we're calling them now?"

"I'm serious Padfoot! I've never seen eyes that green. I felt like she knew all my secrets, that I could tell her all my secrets. And that she would understand."

Remus paled. "You better not…"

"I won't," James snapped. Then he sighed. "Oh, Merlin, I dunno."

"You reckon she charmed you?" Sirius asked.

"I reckon she bloody well did not!" Julian interjected.

The boys turned to look at him, having almost forgotten that Julian was there.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend, then?"

James stiffened slightly as he waited for a response.

Julian snorted. "Hardly. We've known each other ages. She lived down the street from me. We used to play when we were little."

"Ah. So you're a muggle born, then?"

"Sirius, we're cousins."

Sirius had the grace to look embarrassed. "Yeah, but like thrice removed really." He turned his attention to James.

"So, do you fancy her?"

"No! Why do you ask?" James said, a little too quickly.

Sirius grinned knowingly. "No reason then. You fancy we knick some bludgers from the Quidditch pitch and have a go at the Slytherins?"

James grinned and stood up. "Nah, I don't think so. I'm afraid I'm absolutely knackered." He stretched. "I think I fancy a nap."

Sirius shrugged. "Moony?"

Remus shook his head. "Not a chance. I still have six inches on the charms essay."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. What about you, Julian?"

Julian grinned. "Sorry mate. I've got detention with Slughorn in 10 minutes. As do you, if I recall correctly."

"Oh, right. Oy, James! Get up!"

James groaned from the couch. "Do I have to?"

" 'Fraid so. Let's go."

James reluctantly got up and trudged towards the door. Julian grinned and opened the portrait hole.

Sirius eyes Julian suspiciously. "Why are you so chipper?"

Julian's grin widened. "Let's just say, I don't plan on being in detention for very long."

The boys eyed him skeptically but didn't push the issue. as they continued their descent to the dungeons.

000

Slughorn was relaxing at his desk, nursing a bottle of firewhisky.

Sirius pounced in and shouted a greeting, startling Slughorn and nearly upsetting his drink.

"Oh well, hello boys. Here for the detention, are we?"

"Yes, sir."

"I hate to do this to you boys, I really do. But rules are rules. Maybe if you attended my parties I may be inclined to look the other way next time." Slughhorn smiled jovially and winked.

James grinned. "No problem sir, we thrive off punishment."

"Any punishment is better then the Slug Club," Sirius mumbled.

"What was that, boy?" He slurred.

"Nothing sir. I was just wondering what you would like us to do."

"Ah, yes. Well you can begin by taking inventory of my closet. Hurry along."

The boys headed over to the closet. Julian plopped down on the floor and began counting dungbeetles.

After about twenty minutes or so, they heard footsteps along the corridor.

"Finally," Julian grinned. "The cavalry has arrived."

James and Sirius looked at him quizzically, just as a figure snuck into the storage closet.

It was Lily Evans.

"Why do I always do this for you?" She whispered exasperatedly. She had not yet noticed that James and Sirius were in the closet.

"You always get yourself in trouble, and I always bail you out. Now if you would just behave yourself every once in a while..."

"Er...Lilly my love?" Julian whispered.

"What?" she sighed.

Julian simply pointed behind her. She spun around to see Sirius and James staring at her. She let out a yelp and backed into a shelf, nearly toppling a jar of dried flobberworms onto her head.

She then glared at Julian. "Them too? You want me to get them out, too?"

"Oh come on, Lils. It'll only be fair." Julian said sheepishly.

"Fair?" she hissed. "Fair? What I'm doing now is patently unfair. No one else I know gets out of..."

"Lily, I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, bloody hell. Alright. Give me a minute to think." She stood still for a moment, tilting her head and biting her lip.

"Ok. Look amused."

"Amused how?" Sirius prodded.

"You know, those self-satisfied grins you all tend to sport." she snapped.

She sighed. "Ok, stay behind me." She grabbed Julian by his collar and then took James wrist. She froze momentarily, then dropped James' arm as if it were on fire. She stood still, composing herself and silently praying that no one could hear her heart thudding.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to get going, because this is a tad bit uncomfortable."

She looked over at Julian and realised she still had him by the collar. "Oh, right. Sorry."

She grabbed Sirius this time and muttered, "Follow me." She then proceeded to storm out of the Potion's closet, dragging a startled Julian and Sirius behind her, with James trailing, equally bewildered.

"Professor Slughorn!" she nearly shrieked.

Slughorn, still enjoying his firewhisky, nearly fell out of his chair.

"Lily, dear, what is it?"

"Look who I found filching from the Potion's closet!"

"Oh them? No dear, they have detention."

"Detention, they bloody well deserve detention, the smarmy gits."

"Is something wrong, Ms. Evans?"

"Yes sir, there is. These three," she said turning around to face them, they had lined up like lambs to the slaughter. She pointed an accusing finger.

"These three," she repeated. "Have hexed my wand."

"Pardon?" Slughorn asked, drunken and bewildered.

"Yes sir, its true. Now I can't get anywhere near it and its spewing putrid gunk all over my room! It must have taken them hours to hex my wand, and I simply must make them turn it back."

"Ah, well, yes of course. You are naughty boys. I suppose we can reschedule the detention."

"Oh, there's no need sir, I will dole out punishment enough," she fumed. For good measure, she slapped Julian in the back of the head.

Slughorn roared with laughter.

"Very well then. Never anger a redhead, I always say."

"Thank you so much sir."

"Anything for my favorite student, run along, then."

Lily grabbed Julian and Sirius and marched out of the classroom, letting out a scream of frustration for good measure. When they reached the corridor, they could still hear Slughorn drunkenly chuckling.

It wasn't until they were out of the dungeons that Lily let go of them.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said, grinning in disbelief.

James murmured in agreement.

"Bloody hell, Lily, you wrinkled my shirt." Julian complained.

Lily drew her wand from her sleeve, where she'd been hiding it, and pointed it to Julian's throat.

"I can unwrinkle it, if you'd like," she growled.

Julian grinned. "Tsk tsk. Always so touchy after a jailbreak."

"Touchy? Of course I'm touchy! You just come up to me, all cocky and say..."

She was cut short by Sirius hoisting her up and sprinting out to the grounds.

James and Julian exchanged bewildered looks before bolting after him.

"What is he doing?" Julian asked.

"How the hell should I know?"

Sirius ran with Lily in tow, too shocked to say anything. They finally reached the Marauder's regular haunt, under a large tree, and he set her down on the grass. James and Julian followed slightly behind, panting for breath. Lily stared as Sirius plopped down in front of her, grinning. The other boys followed suit and collapsed on the ground.

Lily remained silent for a few more moments, until she finally spoke. "Now why did you go and do that?"

Sirius' grin widened. "I reckon I thought it would make you shut up."

Lily stared at him for a moment longer and a smile slowly spread on her face. "I reckon it worked," she said, and began laughing.

"Lily, you are my new favorite person," Sirius proclaimed.

"Oh really? I wonder how long that will last," she said wryly.

Sirius looked abashed. "Forever, I'm sure."

James snorted.

Sirius looked at him with mock indignation. "I will prove my devotion to you!"

"I'd really rather you didn't," Lily said.

"Nonsense," Sirius looked around for a moment, until he spotted a group of Hufflepuff girls giggling by the lake. He whistled at them.

The girls looked up and giggled even harder when they realised who was calling them.

"Oy!" he shouted. "I just want you to know, that I am undyingly devoted to this woman," he pointed to Lily. The girls stopped giggling and glared at Lily. Lily groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Although," he called to them as an afterthought. "I wouldn't mind shagging you," he said, pointing vaguely in their direction. The girls began to blush and giggle again.

"He was pointing at me,"

"No he wasn't you hag! He was clearly pointing at me!"

Sirius grinned and sat back down.

Lily shook her head. "You are a dog, Sirius Black."

Sirius winked. "In more ways than one, darling."

000

**There it is. Some kissing coming up in the next chapter, that's for sure.  
**


	3. We all feel that way about Flitwick

**A/N: Ok, here i is. I was sorely disappointed by the lack of reviews for last chapter. Pick it up, folks!**

**By the way, I thought I'd do something a little fun. Well, fun for me, anyways. In each new chapter, there is a song lyric hidden. Try to see if you can find it. It may be _very slightly_ altered to fit in context. However, it shouldn't be too difficult to find as it will probably be far more poetic than anything I could possibly come up with. I'll say what it is next chapter and disclaim it and everything. Have fun!**

000

"I'm going to marry that girl."

"Are you now?"

"Yes, of course."

"Now how can you be so sure?"

"I can feel it in my soul. All I have to do is look into her eyes, and I just know that we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

James grinned. "My my. Our little Peter is in love!"

Peter took a deep breath and drew himself up taller. "I am! And I'm not afraid to say so."

"I think you may be a little afraid to say so," Sirius said slyly.

"Whatever do you mean, Padfoot?" James asks in mock surprise.

"Well, seeing as he hasn't told her yet..."

James grinned. "Well, I'm sure we can remedy that." He looked around the common room. "Ah look, here she is now...just about to go to bed."

"Oy! Grace!"

A pretty blonde turned to look at them. She blushed and smiled flirtatiously as she prounced over them.

"Yes James?"

"Peter's got something to tell you."

Her smile faded slightly as she turned to Peter.

"What is it?"

"I...er..." Peter stuttered. He was beet red.

"You...er...forgot your q-q-quill in transfiguration."

"Oh. Well, where is it?"

"I...it..." Peter looked frantically around.

"Peter so kindly gave it to me for safekeeping," Remus jumped in. "He knew I have ancient runes with you, and he didn't want you to be inconvenienced." Remus handed her his quill.

Grace smiled at Remus. "Why thank you."

She trotted away back to her group of friends and giggled.

Sirius sighed. "Why do you have to be such a spoilsport, Moony?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Lay off him a bit, won't you?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, sod off Sirius."

They looked around, but the common room had been vacated. It was getting late.

"What shall we do now, I'm bored." Peter complained.

"I dunno."

They sat silently for what seemed like hours.

The portrait hole swung open, and a voice emanated from the hallway.

"I don't know how to describe it Jules, it's like my whole body just aches for him. When he's around, it's almost painful. My heart pounds just looking at him. I just want..." Lily stopped short to see all the Marauders staring at her.

A painful blush crept up on to her face, as she stood frozen in place.

James was staring at her, unsmiling, with a strange look on his face. Remus' lips twitched, as if he was trying not to smile, and Peter was openly giggling. Remus smacked him. Sirius had a wide grin on his face.

"Oh.My.God." Lily muttered.

"No need to be embarrassed Lily," Sirius said jovially. "We all feel that way about Professor Flitwick."

"Oh.My.God." she repeated.

James was still staring at her, hardly breathing.

"Oh.My.God."

Julian attempted some damage control and ushered Lily towards the girls dorms.

"Hurry along then , love."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God..." her voice faded as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"Er...right then." Julian said awkwardly. "Goodnight." He rushed up the stairs.

"Who do you reckon she was talking about?" Peter asked.

"I think I have an idea," Remus said.

"She was obviously talking about you, Wormtail." Sirius stated. "Too bad you're betrothed."

"Me?" Peter squeaked. "Well, you know...Grace isn't really my type, I do prefer redheads..."

"Oh, stow it Peter," Remus said darkly. "She doesn't fancy you."

Peter looked slightly deflated.

"Er...Prongs?"

James hadn't said a word. He looked up. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay mate?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sirius smirked. "No reason."

James stood up. "I'm heading for bed."

"Goodnight,then."

"Night."

000

"You did what???" Becca asked, incredulous, as they marched towards the great hall for some breakfast.

"I know!" Lily moaned. "I about died."

"I would have!"

"Yes, well...thanks for the reassurance."

Becca paused for a moment. "You actually said your whole body aches for him?"

"Becca!"

"Oh Lils, I'm sorry. It'll be alright. Last night's phrases are sick with lack of basis."

Lily just groaned.

"Lily, relax. They don't even know who you were talking about."

"Though they sure would like to," a voice whispered in her ear. Lily jumped near a mile.

"Oh Jules, you wanker! You scared me half to death!"

"Ah, well. Mission accomplished then." he grinned at her.

She punched him in the arm. "You're a right bastard, you know."

"I'm also irresistibly charming."

"And devastatingly handsome."

"Lily, darling, I would take you to the astronomy tower and ravish you right now but unfortunately..."

"You fancy blokes?" Lily quipped.

"No. Well... yes, but mostly because I have Herbology in 20 minutes."

Lily sighed. "Professor Sprout impedes on my love life. As always."

"Well, my dears, I'm off."

Becca and Lily waved goodbye as Julian sprinted away.

"Anyways," Lily continued as they entered the Great Hall, "I'm going to Breakfast late today because the 6th year Gryffindors have early Herbology, so I don't have to worry about bumping into them.

"Er...Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"None of that lot takes Herbology. They have a free right now."

"Well, I'm glad someone knows our schedule."

The color drained from Lily's face. "Oh dear lord."

She turned slowly around to see none other than the Marauders. She groaned.

Sirius grinned at her mischievously. "Lily, fancy seeing you here."

"Fancy that," she said lamely.

"So tell me, have you been feeling any aches or pains, particularly when a certain person is around?"

"Padfoot, stow it," James said warningly.

Lily turned to Becca. "You know what? I'm not that hungry anymore. You go ahead," she mumbled and turned to leave.

"I only worry about you Lily," Sirius called to her. "You seem to be allergic to another human being!"

Lily quickened her pace.

James clenched his jaw. "I thought I told you to shut up," he said dangerously.

Sirius simply grinned at him.

James sighed and stormed off after Lily.

Sirius laughed. "It looks like Prongs has a little crush."

Becca looked at him. "Do you think so?"

He turned to her and just winked. She grinned at him before heading to the Ravenclaw table.

Peter looked up at him, "On who?"

Remus sighed exasperatedly. "On no one. Let's go eat."

000

The minute Lily reached the grounds she headed towards the lake. She stared at the frozen wasteland, and wondered what it would be like to stand right in the center of the lake, all alone. She tentatively took a step out onto the ice, and then another. And then another.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind her.

She stopped and turned slowly around so as not to fall.

"James," she said weakly.

"It's practically Spring already. The ice is too thin. Its dangerous."

"Right." She wasn't more than a metre out. She took a step towards the shore and heard a loud crack.

"Oh bother. Now I'm going to get all wet."

James laughed. "Not if I can help it." He reached out to her. "Here, grab my hands."

She tentatively took his hands. Another loud crack.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

He pulled her quickly to shore, just as the ice broke apart under her feet. They were both laughing as Lily grasped onto him to keep her balance. When she realised what she was doing, she promptly let go, nearly toppling over. He grabbed her waist to steady her.

"Watch yourself," he said.

"I'm steady," she said, smiling. She shivered slightly.

"Look at you, you're not dressed warmly at all. You're not even wearing gloves," he took his gloves off and took her hands in his. "You're hands are freezing!"

"A little," she admitted.

"Here. This is what me mum used to do for me when I was little," he cupped his hands around hers, put his mouth up to his hands, and blew in.

As Lily felt his hot breath warming her hands, her knees nearly buckled under her.

James grinned at her. "Better?" he asked.

No words seemed to escape her lips, so she just nodded.

He let go of her hands and handed her his gloves. "Here, put these one. These should warm you right up."

She wordlessly slipped on the too-big gloves, and instantly felt her warmth spread through her body.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you back inside."

They walked silently back to the castle, as Lily searched to find her voice.

"I'm not stupid, you know," she finally said. "Just..."

"Suicidal?" he quipped.

"No. More like... embarrassed."

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Listen, about that..."

She looked down. "No, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Hey, look at me."

Lily raised her eyes off the ground to meet his. He took a sharp intake of breath and was silent for a moment. Finally he managed to shake it off.

"Sirius is my best mate, but he is a bit of a horse's arse. He's not a bad guy, really."

"I know."

"He won't say anything again, I'll make sure of it. Okay?"

"Okay," she repeated in a small voice.

They continued walking again towards the castle.

"Would it make you feel any better if I told you some embarrassing secrets about them?"

Lily looked up at him with a small smile. "Maybe."

"Well, let's see...Peter still wets the bed occasionally, and Lupin, he..."

"You don't need to tell me anything about Remus. He's darling."

James laughed. "Fine, then. What else? Sirius reads Teen Witch Weekly. He says he reads them to understand women, but I'm not so sure..."

Lily laughed. "That's excellent."

They had walked into the castle when Lily faced him. "What about you?" she said slyly.

James grinned. "Me?"

Lily smirked.

James looked around and leaned in towards her. "This is in the strictest confidence?"

Lily nodded.

"My mother still insists on stitching my name into my underpants."

Lily grinned. "Really?"

James nodded. "Really."

"You'll have to show me sometime," she said. Her smile disappeared once she realised what she had just insinuated.

"No! Er...I mean...well..."

James just grinned and winked at her. "Maybe I will."

She managed a weak smile. "I...er...have to get to class now."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Alright."

000

**A/n: Ok, that's it. Did you spot the song lyric? Get to your reviewing folks! I promised kissing this chapter, but it went in a different direction than I'd thought. Don't worry though, next chapter for sure.**

**By the way, kat, or narel21: I was considering e-mailing you to tell you I'd updated the very second I received a review alert. Lo and behold, the review was from you. I thought it was crazy, and worth mentioning.**


End file.
